Stupid girls
by Itachi's CherryBlossom
Summary: Hermione feels dejected about her non exsistant love life, but doesn't have time to dwell on it when Malfoy is on the scene. With the new month at a different school will love bloom between the two? or will they be pushed away furthur than ever before.
1. Makeover

**A/N: **yay i deciede to post the first chapter of this story, which turned out to be kinda craper than chapter 2 for some reason Oo ... anyways please review and enjoy! but no flames because that's rude, and NOT contructive criticism , but any major faults or problems please feel free to let me know

**Disclaimer: **I do not own harry potter or any of the characters ...duh BUT if i did i would be veryyy happy :D

* * *

Usually Hermione felt great everyday. She was content with her studies and life as it was. But one day Hermione woke up to realize everyone around her had someone. A special someone who would be there for them. Of course Hermione wasn't complaining, she had Harry and Ron, the greatest best friends anyone can ask for. And she couldn't forget Ginny one of her only female best friend.

While Hermione was in the girl's bathroom brushing her hair, she heard a bunch of giggling girls entering the lavishly decorated bathroom. It was none other than Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, her twin sister Padma Patil and Ginny. Lavender was wearing a short tight denim skirt that showed off her long legs and low cut top that gave an illusion of cleavage. Her hair was perfectly done in a bun on her head. She looked so much older than she was. All the other girls were dressed in a similar fashion. Hermione then looked in the mirror at her reflection and saw someone so plain. No person called her beautiful, well not since fourth year at the Yule Ball.

"hmmm….when I tried to look good at the Yule ball "thought Hermione," I was so happy".

Hermione put her hairbrush away and walked off to class. But as she passed Lavender and her crew she heard giggles and laughs. However when she turned around to see what was so funny, they all tried to keep a straight face.

"And what exactly is so funny?" asked Hermione, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing" sniggered Pavarti.

But when Hermione turned her back again the laughing continued.

"Great, they are talking about me…."sighed Hermione, while quickly trying to run to class, but she didn't see who was in front of her. Suddenly there was a loud crash! She had walked into someone and had hurt her left arm in the process.

"Opps sorry about that, it was my fault" muttered Hermione not looking up.

"Too right mudblood, it was your fault, but don't you DARE touch me again, I don't want to get any of your filthy germs" sniggered Malfoy

"If I had known it was you I wouldn't have bothered saying anything! You pathetic ferret." Retorted Hermione.

"How dare you have the audacity to talk to me like that you disgusting repulsive mudblood! " snapped Malfoy.

"As if I would listen to anything you have got to say unless I asked to hear it, tell me Malfoy must you be a contemptuous bastard 24/7 or it is a conscious effort? Replied Hermione confidently.

A now enraged Malfoy angrily marched down the hall to defence against the dark arts, which was unfortunately their first lesson together.

Soon after Hermione entered the class she caught the intense gaze of Malfoy. If looks could kill she would be dead right now. When she sat in between Ron and Harry the whole lesson she noticed how much they flirted with OTHER girls.

"Maybe I can get Ron to go out with me," thought Hermione to herself.

But when she actually asked him, **HE SAID NO. How could he? Not even her best friend was willing to go out her!**. Hermione ran straight to her room crying her eyes out. 10 minutes later Ginny entered into the room they shared.

"Hey Herm, do think that I should go out with Dean or …." Started Ginny. "OMG HERMIONE WHAT HAPPENED?" shrieked Ginny.

After Hermione explained the whole guys not liking her problem and girls making fun of her issue. She felt a lot better letting it all out.

"…I see your problem Herm, but I'm going to help you," stated Ginny.

"Gins I dunno I…." Hermione replied solemnly

"No arguments, we're going shopping!" grinned Ginny proudly.

Ginny pulled Hermione out of their room and ran downstairs to catch the bus out to the new diagon alley shopping mall that recently opened for the students to go instead of normal muggle malls, to reduce the risk of magic being exposed.

Hours flew by and still nothing was cheering her up.

" OMG Hermy look at that shop!" squealed Ginny excitedly.

The soon both entered a shop called "Forever 21". It had a lot of really nice clothes Hermione would never dream of wearing.

" Ok I don't trust you to pick clothes for yourself judging on what you're wearing right now, so you go sit down in front of the changing room and I'll come back with a heap of clothes for you to try on." Said Ginny, and then wondered off to grab some amazing clothes to transform Hermione. Hermione really admired Ginny for caring and trying to help her but was doubtful that it would work. Ginny herself was perfectly dressed and adored.

"Ok here are your clothes," said Ginny proudly after hunting out every cute yet perfect out fit for Hermione " you better start trying them on.

"But that's not going to be easy! You brought back two or three racks!" said a shocked and horrified Hermione

"Well you better get started then," declared Ginny.

After a _long_ while they were _still _in the store.

"Ok so what do you think of this then?" asked Hermione coming out of the changing room.

"Hmmm it's not bad," decided Ginny.

"Fine", sighed Hermione, " so then what about _this_ one?"

"OMG wow that looks perfect on you! We'll take it!" cried Ginny.

"Well well well" came a booming male voice, " look who it is. It's the mudblood and the she-weasel," sneered Draco.

Hermione and Ginny both gave him evil smiles. Pansy was with him, but she was in the changing room asking Draco's opinion on what she was trying on, if you can even call them clothes, she was practically wearing nothing!

" Oh what are you doing here Malfoy", snapped Ginny, "trying to get a sex change? Sorry, I think the place you're looking for is not in this mall," replied Ginny smugly.

" Don't even try to mess with me weaselette, it's not very smart. Oh wait I forgot you came from a family of clowns and idiots," replied Draco cockily.

" Hehehehehe, you tell her Draco," laughed Pansy. Her laugh was like nails on a black board and very hard to tolerate.

"Forget them Gins, we got to carry on, we've still got another rack to get through" laughed Hermione

"LOL you're right," giggled Ginny.

Malfoy still watched them both asking each other about what they were trying on. As Malfoy watched each rubbish outfit after another his eyes were fixed on Hermione as she emerged form the changing room wearing the most complimenting outfit he had ever seen. It suited her so well it was unbelievable. He couldn't help staring, nor could any other male in the store; all the other girls gave her an evil jealous look.

"I think we found it… the perfect killer outfit," said Ginny still in shock.

"Hey Granger looking good. I hope your not trying to impress me" said Draco seductively and then winked.

DPOV

What did I just do or say?! And to that filthy mudblood…do I actually feel attracted to her?

HPOV

What did he just say?…. Was he just joking just to get to me? What an asshole!

GPOV

Looks like love is in the air. Hmmm I think if we got them together it would be great! Besides opposites attract. If she managed to get Draco Malfoy as her boyfriend that would be some accomplishment, no other girl could get him. Only he would get a girl that _he_ wanted. And no girl had a chance in hell to escape when he made his mind up.

**The next day**

After another defence against the dark arts lesson with Snape Hermione was on her way out of the classroom looking at something in the hallway when all of a sudden Malfoy shoved Hermione up against the hard cold wall roughly.

He came so close to her face Hermione thought he was going to kiss her, not that she wanted him to.

"Juuusssstt backkk offff Malf…. Malfoy", stammered Hermione, now very scared of the 6 ft 1 boy towering above her.

He just smirked then walked off dropping Hermione to the floor. She gasped for air while staring after Malfoy in shock. What was that all about? And what did he think he was doing? And most importantly **why? **But only he could answer these questions, which meant she had to talk to Malfoy in their private common room. But the only problem was did she have the guts to? He actually seemed to be on a roll with all the unpredictable things he had been doing lately.


	2. Surprises

**A/N: **Thank you to all those people who read my story :D so i had chapter 2 for ages so i decided to post it as well so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **you know what i'm about to say...so should i say it? I might as well : i don't own anything about Harry Potter

* * *

Hermione Granger was lying on her bed, with a book in her hand. Not that she was paying any attention to it, she was too busy thinking about a certain blonde haired Slytherin.

_Flashback_

Malfoy shoved Hermione up against the hard cold wall roughly.

He came so close to her face Hermione thought he was going to kiss her

_End Flashback_

"What did Malfoy think he was playing at? What a jerk!" muttered Hermione. "I thought he was going to kiss me..."

'_Yeah and you know you wanted him too'_ inner Hermione said

"What!! No! ", Hermione was now completely shocked at what she had just thought

_'Yes you did, you've never ever let Harry or Ron come that close to you before' _

" Yeah well that's different, I was being forced!" retorted Hermione stubbornly

_'Sure it was... and I didn't see you complaining or trying to stop him'_

"It was and I did try!"

'_You can't lie from Hermione... since I am you! Whether you fancy him or not you totally wanted that kiss to happen. And all you did was stare at him'_

"Oh shut up" Hermione said to herself. " I can't believe i was arguing with myself! i must be going crazy"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, as the door slowly crept open she turned to see it was none other than...Draco Malfoy! _oh bloody joy _

"Oi Granger I'd hate to interrupt your_ intriguing_ conversation with yourself but Dumble_dork_ wants you and me to go to see him now" drawled Malfoy

" What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" muttered a stunned Hermione

" I just told you Granger! What are you deaf now?" replied Malfoy, slightly pissed off

"How the heck did you get here in the first place?" questioned Hermione suspiciously.

"Let's just say I have my ways," replied Malfoy, with a smug smirk on his face.

' That did not answer my question! Oh well the quicker I go with him, the faster he goes away' thought Hermione

"Fine whatever, let's go then" replied Hermione quietly.

As Hermione got up, Malfoy smirked the said, "Ladies first", while holding the door open for her

Hermione lifted her left brow, looking at him with suspicion then preceded to walk past the door he held open for her. And as she walked out Malfoy's head turned down to check out her ass.

When Hermione turned around, he quickly looked up and walked through the door and winked.

Hermione was taken aback by this so decided to walk as far away from him as possible.

_now try check out my ass pal! But...he's been acting really strange after he saw me and Ginny shopping. what is wrong with this guy?_

**Draco's POV**

She seems freaked out by this, hmm……wait till she sees what I have in store for her

I can't help but smirk when i'm with her.

**Hermione's POV**

Annoying………ferret……..prat……..I hate him! I should have slapped him around the head when I had the chance.

As the both approached Dumbledore's office Malfoy opened the door for her again, but this time Hermione was not about to fall for that again.

Malfoy quirked his brow waiting for her to go through, " Come on now Granger we don't have _all_ day"

"Well Malfoy I'd hate to spoil your fun but why don't you go first this time? " replied a slightly irritated Hermione.

"You're not trying to check out my ass are you Granger" teased Malfoy

"Oh please I'm not **you** and don't flatter yourself, I would never sink that low!" snapped Hermione.

Malfoy just shrugged at her sudden outburst and walked into Dumbledore's Office, which recently started to change appearance everyday.

Hermione glared at the back of Malfoy's head, her eyes slowly dropped to look at him. He had gown so much, he was so tall and less of a coward but still damn annoying.

Malfoy quickly turned around before Hermione had a chance to look somewhere else.

"I see you did 'sink that low' in the end, awww Granger I'm flattered, you were actually checking me out" smirked Malfoy

"That's it!" fumed Hermione; her hand quickly reached up and slapped his face hard. Soon a red mark where Hermione had hit him became visible on his face.

'Well I'll be damned ….she just slapped me! I don't care if she's a woman; no one hits Draco Malfoy and walks off unscathed!'

Malfoy was about to retaliate when both of them heard a loud cough in the background, they both spun around to be face to face with a smiling Dumbledore, who seemed more cheerful than usual.

Draco started wonder if that was even possible. That man didn't even seem to flinch at anything, not even when facing the dark lord. What the hell was wrong with him! Old age must have damaged him.

"I have some wonderful news for you both!" exclaimed Dumbledore

Hermione and Malfoy were both still standing in the same place, so close to each other. Neither of them had made any effort to move.

'What the hell, I knew it! He really has lost it. Just wait Dumbledork is going to tell us some more crap on house unity. Just wait….'

'I wonder what the news is…it better not involve Malfoy Dumbledore has been acting weird lately, what with his UNITE ALL HOUSE project going on'

"You two are going to be head boy and girl!" announced Dumbledore grinning from ear to ear.

He couldn't think of anyone else who would be perfect for the job.

Hermione eyes were as wide as plates, while Malfoy was smirking confidently.

For Hermione this was a dream come true, this is what she had been aspiring for in all her years at Hogwarts.

Whereas Malfoy had EXPECTED this day to come. He knew that he was destined for greatness after all he was a Malfoy.

"I'm not dome yet, this year you will have to visit a muggle school together for about a month." continued Dumbledore

Now Malfoy's eyes were as big as Hermione's were moments ago.

"But as we don't have enough space at that school campus you will both have to share a room together" finished Dumbledore still smiling

Hermione and Malfoy looked like they were going to faint from shock, both for different reasons.

Hermione was horrified to stay near Ihim/I for a month let alone in the same room!. Whereas Malfoy was horrified at the thought of being near filthy muggles for that long! Surely he would catch a disease or something.

"But Sir!" the both cried out at the same time.

"Sir! It's not fair; Granger is a mudblood, so therefore she is immune to the muggles filthy germs! However I am not safe!" challenged Malfoy.

"Watch it ferret face! Or else I'll give you another slap. And sir I can't stay with this pervert for that long! God knows what will happen" contested Hermione.

"That's enough from the both of you. Mr Malfoy, I expect that a word of that sort is not to be uttered within these premises let alone at all and you Ms Granger, it is not polite to compare people to animals which may hurt their feelings in any way insensitivity and prejudiced misconceptions of each other will not do."

"You will have 2 weeks detention together for that rude and unnecessary language, and also to get along with each other, understand one another and most important of all, unify all houses within Hogwarts" said Dumbledore sternly.

* * *

That's it for chapter 2 yay! 

pm me if you have any ideas that i could put into the story.

here is a joke for you all that i read in crimso reflections by lady hanaka that i thought was soo funny

"Is santa so jolly because he knws where all the bad girls live?"


End file.
